A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a retractable and extendable tether device, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a retractable and extendable tether device for attaching to a hand-held electronic device and for selectively replaceably attaching the hand-held electronic device to a user.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Small and hand-held electronic devices have become commonplace in society. Hand-held computers, calculators, cellular phones, beepers, and the like are carried by millions of people. As hand-held electronic devices became more sophisticated, they became smaller and lighter. A consequence of this evolution is that many hand-held electronic devices are so small and lightweight that they can fall from a pocket or be dropped from a belt hook without a person realizing the loss.
Thus, there exists a need for a retractable and extendable tether device for attaching to a hand-held electronic device and for selectively replaceably attaching the hand-held electronic device to a user. The retractable and extendable tether device will be a life and money saver for moms, dads, and care-givers by eliminating 15 minutes of every hour looking through purses and coat pockets for electronic devices, such as IPods and cell phones.
Numerous innovations for tether device have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a retractable and extendable tether device for attaching to a hand-held electronic device and for selectively replaceably attaching the hand-held electronic device to a user.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,727 B1 to Decoteau.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,727 B1—issued to Decoteau on Jan. 7, 2003 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 162—teaches a device and associated method for attaching a electronic device to a tether, so that the electronic device cannot be stolen or inadvertently lost. The device includes a housing. Within the housing is contained a spool and a spring for rewinding the spool. A tether extends from the spool and out of the housing. The tether terminates outside of the housing with a connector element. The connector element is selectively attachable to the electronic device. As the tether is wound on the spool, the connector element is drawn toward an attachment area on the housing of the device. The connector element and the attachment area are magnetically attracted. As such, when the connector element approaches the attachment area on the housing, the connector element becomes magnetically affixed to the attachment area, thereby joining the electronic device to the housing in a fixed orientation.
(2) United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2005/0258203 A1 to Weaver.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2005/0258203 A1—published to Weaver on Nov. 24, 2005 in U.S. class 224 and subclass 162—teaches a retractable tether device for attachment to hand tools and power tools. The device includes a retractable tether or cord attached to a reel for extension and retraction thereof. The distal end of the cord includes an attachment device for connecting the cord to a hand tool or other implement. A cord-retaining arrangement is attached on the exterior of the housing to selectively retain the cord against tension from the reel and from the power tool.
(3) United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2009/0016559 A1 to Cleary.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2009/0016559 A1—published to Cleary on Jan. 15, 2009 in U.S. class 381 and subclass 375—teaches wearable holding apparatus and methods for securing and storing wireless or wired telecommunication and electronic devices. The apparatus includes a holding unit attached on a user's body, the clothing or accessories of a user, or otherwise proximate to the user, and has one or more cords attached to the device during both use and non-use. The cord is dispensed from a cord-retracting mechanism for use, and the cord is retracted back into the mechanism following use.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,689 B2 to Fowler et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,689 B2—issued to Fowler et al. on Nov. 10, 2009 in U.S. class 297 and subclass 188.06—teaches a seat-integrated-tether-system for use in a vehicle for the secure placement of an article on a vehicle seat. One or more retractable or extendable tethers are adapted for attachment to the side of the vehicle seat. By use of the system by the front passenger seat of a vehicle, the driver has access to the contents of the retained article that may be an item storage article, such as an open top bag, a case, or a storage net.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,684 B2 to Salentine et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,684 B2—issued to Salentine et al. on Feb. 23, 2010 in U.S. class 242 and subclass 379.2—teaches a retractable tether that is used in conjunction with personal communication devices, such as a cell phone, a pager, or a PDA, and a mounting system for the prevention of loss or damage. The retracting tether is clipped to a belt, pants, or a purse next to the location in which the device is being held or stored. Should the device be dropped or dislodged from the device's clip mount, holster, or storage pocket the retracting tether prevents the device from loss or damage. A separation mechanism is also incorporated to allow the device to be removed from the retractable tether.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 7,755,483 B2 to Schmidt.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,755,483 B2—issued to Schmidt on Jul. 13, 2010 in U.S. class 340 and subclass 568.1—teaches an apparatus for holding articles, such as keys, which is attachable to a person's clothing, a handbag, or a purse. A physical or electronic tether is used to allow the user to use the articles stored thereupon without removing them from the holder or from their clothing, handbag, purse, briefcase, or other hand carried item. The tension on the tether is manageable by the use of a tension management system, and the article is tracked by use of the tether. Infrared, radio frequency, and transponder and polling versions are also taught.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for tether devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a retractable and extendable tether device for attaching to a hand-held electronic device and for selectively replaceably attaching the hand-held electronic device to a user.